Selena Scott AKA Spark
Selena Scott is a Young Heroine in the Second Generation Hero Era she attended Superhero Academy at Age 15 and perfected her static like power a few Years later she became know as Spark, she is owned by me, Charlie Tanner! Appearances Selena Selena is a Silver furred Wolf with a White Chest, Belly, legs, and feet with the silver color of fur running to the sides of her body and back.. she has White Fur on her head Stylized into a Sidecut, sometimes she'll let her hair grow out, sometimes she'll put it inti a ponytail as well. most of her hair flipped to the side of her head (right) she has Lightning Blue eyes, and she has a Slim and Lean body build, making her attractive.. she stands at about 5'5 feet tall. Spark Spark used to wear a Blue Shirt with a White Thunderbolt symbol on the Front of it with a White Belt and Black pants, with either Black or White Boots. Now she wears a Dark blue Skintight suit with a White lightning Bolt on the front with a White cape, she either wears Black Fingerless gloves and Black Boots, or White Fingerless Gloves and White boots- she also wears a White Belt. Personality Selena is a Smart, Loyal, and Cocky girl, she's also a bit of a tomboy- now afraid of getting her hands dirty no matter what the situation. when she was younger- instead of hanging with Girls, she used to hang around a lot of guys, making her tough as well.. She still have some girly interests as well, for one- Boys, and she likes to do her hair as well. Powers & Abilites *Electric Manipulation- Selena has very powerful abilities- making her able to even manipulte from small things like Static, to big things like Lightning bolts, these abilities coming in handy if her Phone is on a low battery- she's be able to charge it just by sending a small spark into the phones charger port *Flight- Selena is able to fly, she loves flying around her house, sense she's too lazy to walk aroun, but if one of her regular friends come by, she has to walk- to keep from exposing her her powers, she can also fly at Great speeds. *High Combat Skills- She's great at Hand-to-hand combst, coming in handy if her powers ever temporarily shut down.. *Teleportation- Selena can teleport short distances, but she can't teleport much, since it drains her energy.. she just sticks to flying.. *Energy draining- If she is ever low on Energy, she could just drain electrical energy from things that produce electricity.. such as lights or Devices.. she can even restore them using her powers. *Thunderstorm Rage..- When Selena gets angry, a bunch of dark cloud surround the ares she's in, the angrier she gets, the more severle the thuderstorm gets, he eyes glow white as well.. but this rarely happens, since she is a laid back person. More coming soon! Trivia Family *Stacy Scott -Mother *Kyle Scott -Father *Serah Scott -Cousin Crush None yet! suggestions are open though! Power Origin When she was 7 Selena went on a Tour to an Electrical powerplant with her class.. she wandered off and eventually walked into a high voltage toom, she then touched a Electrical power source and she got shocked.. but somehow her Cell in her body absorbed the electricity and all of a sudden she couldn't remember a thing that happened.. Hometown She was born and raised in the City of New Cassidy, a busy and crime filled City, Villains and Crooks beware of this Shocking Superheroine! she currently lives in a College dorn at her University- Cassidy University. Extra *She is Currently 24 years old, her hair is grown out as well. Category:Female Category:Wolf Category:Superheroine Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Anthro Category:Powers Category:Young Adult Category:Protagonist Category:Superhero Academy student Category:Female Wolf Category:Superheroes